


Simon Snow is in Quite a Pickle

by cualccino



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Maybe angst, SnowBaz, fluff ig, how does one even tag, idk man, sorry this kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: Hi, sorry this is kinda bad idek what this is. I decided it would be a good idea to drink 3 cups of really strong coffee after school and this is the result. Basically Simon is in love with Baz but hes still dating Agatha, so yea. (and i guess its multi chaptered) (if you guys like it of course)





	Simon Snow is in Quite a Pickle

Merlin and Morgana, I’m in love with Baz Pitch. My brooding, bloody annoying vampire roommate, and there’s absolutely nothing that can stop me from climbing off my bed, onto his, grabbing him by the chin and snogging him mad, nothing except for my girlfriend Agatha of course. Agatha. My blood runs cold, she’s my girlfriend, I love her. But ever since I saw her and Baz in the woods I felt something different, jealousy.

Not of Baz, he was sat holding hands with my girlfriend and I wasn't jealous of him. I was jealous of her. She got to hold his hands, and look into his beautiful grey eyes. I shouldn't feel this way, he's my arch-nemesis, I kept thinking to myself. 

Penny. What would Penny think, would she hate me, she would probably already have known, she knows everything, she's like the mage. I shudder. Okay, not like the mage, she's kind, and caring and is going to flip her lid when I tell her I’m in love with the same person she has been listening (partly) to me babble on about how evil they are for the past 8 years.

And now Baz was sitting at his desk doing an assignment due in two weeks, only Baz would do something so long before it was due. 

I stumble off my bed and trip face flat. I thank my clumsiness in my head because I truly don’t know what I was about to do.

“Christ Snow, you bloody git,” I look up to see Baz standing up and sneering at me. Always sneering, why not a smile, not even a smile just something that shows you don't completely hate my guts.

“Sorry,” I say, I can tell this confuses him, me not retaliating with some snarky comment about him being the git then calling him Tyrannus. Not today, it's too hard to not pretend I'm falling madly deeply in love with him.

I get up and storm out, I’m not 100% sure that's what I should have done, I don't usually run away from my problems but this one lives with me and I don't know what else to do.

Penny is the safest thing right now, I’ll talk to her about all of this, she’ll know what to do, she always does, she knows what’s best for me better than I do. She the only stable person I know here, everyone else I know would have broken by now, with all of the things we’ve been through together.

I walk around for a while and find her sitting under a tree reading a book I probably wouldn’t understand. “Hey Pen,”

“Hi,” Penny says back, a big grin on her face. 

“I have a problem.”

“When do you not?”

“Haha, very funny,” I say rolling my eyes fondly. “It’s about Baz.” 

Now she’s rolling her eyes, grin gone. “ When is it not Simon.”

“No you don’t understand Penny, I- I think I’m in love with him,” I say looking down at my feet.

Her grin is back, bigger than ever, “Ya don’t say,” she says smugly, like she knew it would end up this way all along, like she knew I’d fall in love with him and she’d be the one I’d go to because I’d be more lost than ever. “How long have you had these feelings, Simon?” 

“Ugh gross, I already see a therapist twice a week I don’t need you to make it three.” That makes her laugh, head tilted back, crinkles in the corners of her eyes making her look ten times younger than the tights and cape do. “Okay Penny, enough messing around I seriously need help. I have a girlfriend who cheated on me with my roommate, who's supposed to be my arch-nemesis but instead, I’m in love with. Not to mention the fact he still hates me inside and out.”

“You love Baz, positively?”

“Yes, Penny,’

“Do you still love Agatha?”

“I don't think I do love her like that anymore. I mean I love her and all, I think I always will but as a friend.” I say unsure, “This doesn't mean I’m gay, right Pen?”

“Of course not, I also think that’s the least of your problems right now.” 

“You’re right,” I still don’t know what to do, I know I love Baz I'm certain of it, but I don’t want to break Agatha's heart. I’m not sure she loves me anymore though, she doesn't right she cheated on me. She has feelings for Baz not for me, and Baz probably has feelings for her, ugh, I didn't even think of that. I’m royally screwed.

“Simon, I think you should tell him,” Penny says small smile on her face. “I don’t know if there's any other option.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, Simon.”  
“Okay, I’ll tell him,” Penny stands up, gives me hug, I smile and I walk back to the house. Let's hope Baz is in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated of course, and thank you for reading this chapter!


End file.
